


After the Day

by neorenamon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: After moving into a new apartment with Nick, Judy tries out the new shower system after a long day at work. Nick joins her.





	

by neorenamon

Judy looked about at her new shower. It was made for short, medium and tall occupants so there was three sets of controls. She couldn't conceive of a shower that actually used nine separate shower heads that all could be adjusted from one of the three control panels.

' _Wow,_ ' she thought, ' _It was so nice of the Mayor to let us use this high rise apartment. It's so much closer to the First Precinct than my old place was._ '

She began fiddling with the lowest panel to set the water temperature and the pulse patterns to all nine heads. Water began showering down the middle while she used her paw to check the temperature.

' _This is amazing!_ '

As she stepped into the water, she heard the door open.

"Nick!" she protested, "I'm not done in here yet!"

"Don't mind me," he replied, "Just here to use the john."

"Well don't move the towel. I have it laid out just where I want it."

"Heavens forbid," he said as she heard him lifting the lid and sitting down on the crapper.

The shower water increased in strength and volume as it was programmed to.

"I can't believe what a nice place this is!" she called out over the his of the shower.

"Saving the city has its perks!" he called back.

She walked over to the wall and dispensed some body wash into her paws. That was something they just didn't bother with back home. It was pretty much just old fashioned bar soap back then.

' _Liquid soap. What a concept._ '

She heard the toilet flush.

"Hey carrots!" he said. She realized he must be right outside the shower door. "If you ask nicely, I'll scrub your back!"

"WHAT?!" she asked in mild alarm.

"After all, I haven't had a chance to try out the new shower system and I'd love to share the experience with you!"

Well, they had been dating for some time before they both moved into the new apartment, but had to tread carefully around the Police Policies concerning officers dating. She fussed a couple of minutes as she lathered up her body.

"You okay there?!"

"Fine!" she replied, "I guess we're close enough for that!"

The door opened as Nick stepped in already stripped.

"Well that was quick. I almost swear you knew what my answer was going to be."

He just gave her a toothy grin as he stepped up. Passing through the cascade of water, he knelt down in front of her. She turned to face the wall as his paws began playing over her back. His fingers rubbed her back with just enough claw for her to feel it through her fur.

"Wow," she sighed, "You're good with your paws."

He moved on to work her shoulders.

"And I've had no training in this," he smirked.

Once her shoulders were relaxed, he moved down to massage her arms down to her paws. She leaned back into his chest.

"I could just melt and flow down the drain," she sighed.

"Well my little Carrots deserves nothing less," he replied into her ear.

Their paws were soon entwined as he nuzzled her ear with his nose.

"Nick!" she protested, "That tickles!"

"You know, I have no idea what I'd be doing right now if I never met you."

He reached around to rub her chest and stomach. She sighed as she leaned her head back into his chest as well.

"It was a little rough at time," she admitted, "Overcoming my... fear of predators... learning to trust you..."

"I had my doubts too... considering the prejudice I've faced..."

His hands caressed her hips as they drifted back to her butt and her cotton tail. She jerked when he grabbed both of her cheeks with both paws.

"Nick!!" she protested.

"Sorry. Was that too much?"

"No, I was just startled... that's all. Keep going."

He rested his chin on her shoulder as his paws drifted down her thighs towards her knees.

"Have I ever told you how nice your fur is?" he cooed into her ear.

"No..."

"Have I ever told you how purple your eyes are?"

"No..."

"Have I told you that you're the first woman I've ever showered with?"

"No..."

By now, Nick was down to her ankles and feet.

"Be careful," she moaned, "My feet... they're ticklish."

"There we go," he said as he cleaned between her toes, "It's time to rinse."

He surprised her by wrapping his arm about her waist and sliding back into the falling water. By the time he was done, she was all but sitting in Nick's lap. His paws played over her body as the foam washed away.

"Nick?" she asked awkwardly, "What's that between my legs?"

Nick hadn't even realized he got erect while washing Judy.

"Huh?!" he asked, "I'm sorry! I didn't know..."

He was so startled that she slipped out of his grasp easily and turned around. His red boner was almost flat against his stomach as soon as she got off his lap.

"So that's what that... looks like..." she said awkwardly, "I guess sex ed back in high school paid off..."

Nick was blushing almost as much as Judy was. It was the first time the two were naked together and Nick was aroused.

"Look," he said, "Maybe I should just take a cold... uh?"

His thought was interrupted as she reached out to grab his dick. She was smiling as she looked into his eyes.

"Judy?!" he asked as she started stroking his cock from base to tip.

"I'm ready," she said as his boner grew firmer.

"Ready?" he replied nervously, "Ready for?.." He gulped when she took the head of his cock into her mouth. When her tongue played against the cockhead, he groaned aloud. "Oh... my..."

He placed his paw behind her head as she took more of his erection into her mouth. She sucked the upper half of his cock strongly and he surely felt it. His head went back as he breathed faster and grunted louder.

"Oh... Judy... I'm gonna... I can't stop..."

She was surprised when his cock started gushing into her mouth. It was enough to make her back her head up. His cum sprayed her jaw and neck.

"Did... I do something wrong?" she asked as he jiz ran down her chest.

"Oh no," he moaned, "That... was amazing... My first time."

"It's mine too," she sighed back.

She turned to let the shower water rinse his seed off her.

"Well I can't let you have ALL the fun," he growled as he wrapped his arm about her chest and pulled her back.

"Nick... what are you?..."

His other paw reached around her stomach as he started fingering her pussy. Judy moaned as his finger probed her labia.

"I'll be gentle with you," he purred into her ear.

His finger reached further into her vagina as she felt him rubbing against her clit sheath. The other paw was rubbing over her breast, rubbing the pad over her nipple.

"Nick..." she moaned, "You don't have to..."

"Ah, but I want to, Carrots. I want to."

Her legs quivered as his finger penetrated her deeper. They were no longer on the shower floor at all. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as her moans grew louder and louder. Wrapping her arms and legs about Nick's arm, she climaxed on his finger with a small gush of her juices.

"AHH!!" she moaned.

He kept his finger moving to keep her orgasm coming for a few minutes. Her breathing slowed as her ears drooped back over his shoulders.

"Did you like that?" he asked. She could almost imagine his smirk behind her.

"That... was... amazing," she purred, "but there's just one more thing."

She squirmed as she turned about in his arms to look into his eyes.

"What's that, Carrots?" he asked.

"Please finish the act," she said as her face blushed hotly.

"You're... ready for that?"

She nodded as she placed her paws on his shoulders and her feet on his thighs. Lifting herself up as high as she could, she felt him position his cock beneath the folds of her pussy.

"I'm ready," she moaned as she started settling down on him.

"Just take as much as you're comfortable with," he said as his hands supported her back and her butt cheek.

"Okay," she panted as his cock began entering her. Slowly, she lowered herself onto his firm erection. Once he was a third of the way in, she stopped and started back up.

"I'm... so proud of you... Carrots... Doing this for me..."

"I'm doing this for myself too," she moaned as she settled back down again.

"Do you want me to tell you when to pull out?" he panted.

"No," she replied, "I'm ready for a full commitment, even if that means having children."

"Then I'm fully ready to commit too!"

She was soon bouncing up and down on his cock, taking it halfway in before she backed off. It was more than enough for Nick. Both of their breaths quickened as he came closer to blowing his wad again.

"I love you, Nick Wilde!" she cried.

"I love you too, Judy Hopps!" he replied.

Then he came again inside her. They both knew it.

"Oh... that was so great..." she moaned.

"Don't stop," he panted, "I want to be sure you cum again too!"

She nodded as she kept riding his cock, his seed leaking out from her pussy down his shaft. Then she threw her head back and let out a feral growl as she climaxed again.

He laid back against the shower floor as the two of them were left panting and exhausted.

"Same time tomorrow?" she panted.

"Darn straight!"


End file.
